


Dont tell me to shut up, when you know you talk too much

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, cheating?, idk - Freeform, idk when this is set by maybe 2000s?, sorta nsfw in some parts, the undertaker went off to find himself another twink 💀💀💀
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shawn Micheals is the pretty man everyone wants to have but he fucks up and messed everything up





	1. Where do I start?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi idk what I’m doing but I had a dream about the Undertaker so I had to do this bro

It wasn’t that Shawn wanted to hurt his spouses nonetheless things always came in the way. The contestant break ups, one night stands and frequent more then friends but less then a couple relationships, made him pretty invincible to every break up. He knew it was coming so he didn’t even flinch when it happens anymore. He just prettily smiles in Shawn Micheals fashion and agrees to his spouse. That’s just how the cycle is. Hunter would joke that it’s his natural talent. 

What he didn’t expect is to get so attached to the Undertaker. It made his stomach rub wrongly when he thought of the Undertaker and how badly he messed up. He never expected to fuck anyone like the Undertaker, he was so different. Either in his naturally cold body or maybe it was the fact the slight hint of a smile could have Shawn cumming hard. Or maybe it was the fact the Undertaker could walk in the next day and act like Shawn didn’t exist. Nothing Shawn has much experience in and yet there he was. Crushing over the deadman that could possibly crush him. 

The Undertaker was always a secret longing to him. Ones of quick glances at him in the hall and during matches. Making sure to make the best use of himself when the Undertaker was around. Yes, that would mean acting like a complete idiot and getting half way naked at random times. Hunter would always laugh at his attempt after words while Shawn tried to convince him it would work out. Sure he was scared of the man half the time but that didn’t stop him from using all his skills to seduce the man. Hunter knew this too damn well and he would cheer his friend on to get the deadman. 

After months of going full on out with trying to gain the Undertakers interest and trying to avoid dying in the process, things finally started to look up. The undertaker had raised an eyebrow at him and given him a slight smile once after he tripped over Hunter when they were missing around. The blush didn’t leave his cheeks that day, too busy living in the Undertakers smile. It felt nice finally having some sort of feelings returned and everyone knew the only person the Undertaker had even some emotions for was for Kane. Which was another problem because he seemed to catch Shawn’s actions before the Undertaker and seemed way too skeptical of Shawn. One time even cornering Shawn in his dressing room with no one to witness his living hell. 

Shawn shivers every now and then when thinking of that memory. Who knew a man with so little words could be so threatening? Would that stop Shawn micheals from getting into the Undertakers pants? Not even close and with that Shawn got slowly closer and closer to the Undertaker. Undertaker slowly allowing him near him and finally the friendship began. Shawn would slowly follow right behind the Undertaker whenever he saw him. It was always so funny to see the Undertaker turn around and roll his eyes at him before asking him what the hell he wanted. Only for Shawn to reply something cheesy like “you” and and then running away before undertaker could kill him. It was a fun game, and soon enough he would stay a bit longer and then talking came and then it didn’t seem so bad.

After so many months of gaining his attention, the relationship would start soon enough. After a few too many drinks Shawn ended up in the Undertakers lap and he didn’t out fight kill him. Instead leaning into him and kissing him, Shawn was pretty proud of himself for landing in the Undertakers bed the day after. So many better memories would come even some non sex related and Undertaker made him genuinely happy. After so many break ups, maybe this was it? It seemed all good to be true as it always is for Shawn. It all had to crumble at some point and that point did. After a few months of dating Shawn had decided to be a complete idiot and go out drinking with Hunter. 

Knowing Hunter he would want to have drinking competitions. He was way too drunk for all of this and he kept going till he didn’t even know his own name. His last memory from that night being Hunter laughing at him about something. The morning after would be a whole different issue, he sat up with a horrible headache. He felt like someone had hit him with a chair, at least he felt the Undertaker sleeping next to him. He could at least guilt him to take care of Shawn for the rest of the day and maybe a little more. Before he could shake the Undertaker awake he heard a footsteps. Deep footsteps and he only knew one person who had footsteps like that, the Undertaker. Then who was next to him?

He quickly jumped out of the bed landing on the floor with a loud thump and just as he expected he saw the Undertaker looking down at him. His mind was racing with a million fears as the Undertaker gave him a meaner look than usual. “You truly fucked up this time Micheals” he says calmly but he has his hands crossed and he clearly has something on his mind. His voice reminding Shawn that this is the Undertaker, the man that Can scare anyone shitless. “What- Baby what’s wrong?” Shawn asked as his mind raced thinking of all the things he could have fucked up with the Undertaker but also being distracted by the fact someone is in his bed? Why isn’t the Undertaker worried about that? What the hell is even going on anymore? 

“ Micheals, you really expect me to believe your cheating ass?” 

It was over just like that, the Undertaker left him without a single word more. Even through all of Shawn’s begging and pleading not even the crying stopped him. The women, he slept with had watched the whole thing. She gave Shawn a frown and even apologized but it was much too late and she walked out just like the Undertaker had. Shawn doesn’t go drinking for a while after that accident. 

Things got worse after that the Undertaker didn’t avoid him but he did make known his anger towards Shawn. Eventually he had to tell Hunter after the Undertaker almost kicked both of their asses, thank god for security. The Undertaker always did feel so much when he wanted to. It was a side he hated to see knowing he had caused it. Everyone seemed on edge now that the Undertaker was furious he would let his anger out on any annoying thing on his sight. 

“ I cheated on Mark”  
Shawn mumbles looking at the floor and he doesn’t even bother to cover up his emotions. Its silence for a while, Hunter must be thinking so many things and Shawn Can only bite at his lip. Hunter knew with the use of the Undertakers real name that it was serious.

“ Shawn-“  
He says quietly as he holds his friend and lets Shawn go on with the story. 

After that things are quiet, almost too quiet for Shawn. He doesn’t see much of the Undertaker anymore, he almost wants to scream at him to be mad at him. Just so he doesn’t have to carry so much guilt with him everywhere. He wants to get rid of the guilt even if undertaker doesn’t want him anymore he needs some peace in mind. Did he really even want that? 

He slowly marched his way to the Undertakers room expecting to apologize a million times and hope he would do something. Maybe beat him up or yell at him for maybe possibly kiss him? He snapped out of his thoughts as he twisted the door handle, forgetting to knock which would prove to be a mistake. 

His face was struck with the picture of one Jeff Hardy rubbing himself up on the Undertaker and the Undertaker not pushing him away- What the fuck is going on? The undertaker couldn’t like Jeff he was too, too much. 

“ Say we’ll be okay” Jeff moaned as Undertaker picked him up and moved Jeff’s legs to wrap around his waist. Jeff had a way too blissful face as he let him push at his hair. Seeming more like some deranged fangirl whos too horny for the undertaker. As if the Undertaker would ever respond to something like that too either way. That didn’t cut the feeling of jealously Shawn had though. “We’ll be,,, okay” The undertaker finally said as he dropped his face into Jeff’s neck. 

Shawn’s never had a hard time with break ups. Somehow this feels like he’s been bodyslammed a million times in his heart.


	2. There's no way I can save you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi my latest hyperfixation is the undertaker

Shawn was never a rational person some would say (Hunter). So would it really surprise everyone that he stalked out till he got Jeff Hardy alone. He was only gonna sorta find out what he was doing to The Undertaker. Was it difficult? Lord it was worse than hearing Hunter y’all about his love life. Matt was constantly glued to his brother side and Shawn would rather not take the risk with two Hardy boys. Instead he tried to wait patiently for Jeff to finally be alone. He probably looked really fucking weird to any outsider at the moment but it doesn’t matter. This is to get The Undertakers love. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, Matt was dragged off somewhere while Jeff simple waved him off and started walking out. Now was his chance and just like that he booked it and went almost tripping over himself to grab Jeff. Luckily the man was more surprised than angry to see the other man. “Hi ya Shawn” Jeff greeted friendly as he tried to slip away from being so close to Shawn. Somehow already knowing that trouble was already on its way. Shawn Micheals never talks to Jeff Hardy and that was just that till now. Instead of responding, Shawn quickly placed his hand over Jeff’s lips and dragged him near his car. Jeff has the most confused and scared look on his face and he almost felt bad for him. He struggled to get out of Shawn’s grip but Shawn wasn’t having it. Maybe Hunter was right- those yoga classes could help him with his anger. Oh well he didn’t even bother to inform Hunter that he was about to question the younger Hardy. 

“ When did you start fucking The Undertaker” Shawn growled as he pushed him against the top of the car. Knowing Jeff wouldn’t dare try to run away. Jeff’s eyes grew large at that both in fear and nervousness. Even though The Undertaker was quite quiet about his personal life, everybody knew that The Undertaker and Shawn were dating and they even knew of the break up. Everybody knew to stay away from both of them lately because of that, but he guessed Jeff didn’t get the memo. “Shawn, I’m sorry” Jeff squeaked out wondering how he could possibly get himself out of this situation. Mark nor Matt were around and he didn’t have much friends here. Plus on his defense he didn’t want to seduce The Undertaker at first and even though his brother warned him to stay away he didn’t. He always did love The Undertaker, and when he saw how badly he was coping with the break up he just came in. 

It was weird to see The Undertaker so upset but not in his usual way. Jeff made his presence known many times to The Undertaker. At first his company was rejected with slams on the doors or a booming no, but he’d never hurt Jeff. Which that in itself was considered a success. Jeff wasn’t one to give up though so he kept trying to comfort The Undertaker. He didn’t know why he felt obligated to do this he just wanted to. He wanted to see The Undertaker happy. Even with Matt’s disapproving glares he kept going off to find The Undertaker. Call him crazy but he honestly want to be around Mark. What really took him by surprise is when he was rambling one day and The Undertaker kissed him before practically pushing him out of his locker room. Looks like his actions do have consequences in the end. 

Shawn Micheals be damned, The Undertaker is worth all of this trouble. 

“ Jeff, I like you I really do but not when you’re grinding up on Mark, you know?” Shawn commented calmly, another trait him and The Undertaker were not very good at but before he could even begin to answer someone’s voice stopped it all. “ Shawn, what the hell are you doing to that boy” Jeff looked more than relief as he tried to smile and wiggle out of Shawn’s grip unsuccessfully, Shawn might add. 

Shawn signed before letting go of Jeff knowing he would have to face the consequences. Man had he fucked up, sure he had messed up before but that was usually in front of Hunter. He was always so afraid of making mistakes and this was clearly one of them. He could feel the guilt and embarrassment flock into his belly. This wasn’t like him, what was he even doing terrorizing the damn Hardy boy? It wasn’t even his fault. There will be times when you realize it’s your fault. This was one of those times for Shawn but it didn’t make it hurt any less. He turned ready to face The Undertaker knowing he isn’t happy one bit. 

As soon as he let go of Jeff he fell and lifted himself back up, he must not know what to do either. Run off to Matt and tell him what happened? No doubt will the oldest freak out or should he stay with The Undertaker. Luckily he didn’t have to make a choice because The Undertaker gave him a quick glance and motion for him to head off. With that the youngest Hardy was off to live another day for now. He respected The Undertaker way too much to do the opposite. Before The Undertaker could even hint at a word Shawn turned towards him and already opened his mouth. “ I’m sorry Mark” he whimpered now truly knowing the extent of his mistakes. He didn’t take another look at The Undertaker before he was off. 

He could hear the light hint of his name being called as he attempted to find Hunter. Must have been the wind Shawn swore.

When he does finally find Hunter he’s flirting with someone, he honestly can’t tell because his eyes are too full of tears. Hunter must have sensed it because he was already approaching him worriedly. He dragged him away from everyone’s eyes before he comforted him. “Shawn? What’s wrong?” Hunter asked with so much concern for his friend. He never really sees Shawn like this unless it’s something really messy. Hunter couldn’t think of anything really bad that Shawn had done. 

“ I saw Jeff and Mark messing around and then I went looking for Jeff after and I sorta was a dick to him and then Mark came and-“ he took a breath for air before chocking on a sob as he leaned into Hunters grip. He didn’t think he wanted to go farther because going farther with the explanation meant he would have to share his feelings. He was not having that today. “Really? With the Hardy kid? I would have never expected that.” Hunter commented out fo pure amazement of course that’s what he was focused on. As much as Shawn loves drama, Hunter loves it just as much if not more then he does. Then he thinks some more and maybe Mark just has a thing for young dumbass wrestlers with long hair. Probably Hunter concludes as he turns his attention back to the crying Shawn. 

“Listen Shawn, we can talk some more but we need to get to the hotel first okay?” 

Once at the hotel, Shawn proceeded to have a melt down and cry into Hunters chest. He went from being angry at Jeff Hardy to being angry at himself in a flip of a coin. It was almost amusing if he wasn’t in fact actually hurting. All Hunter could do was rub the blondes back as he let all his problems out. The last thing he can properly remember is Shawn whimpering before he managed to pass out. 

Shawn woke up with the biggest headache. He couldn’t remember much at first it was way too early but he knew something was off. It wasn’t everyday he was in Hunters bed with him still sleeping. He licked his dry lips as he tried to remember what he did yesterday and almost in a bad dream sort of way there was a knock on the door. He got up to go answer it even though he really wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone. He didn’t want the knocking to wake Hunter knowing he probably had to deal with him yesterday. He passed by the mirror on the wall and saw his locks of hair all over the place and bags under his eyes. He looked like the biggest mess at the moment. He’d have to deal with it later, nothing a shower and make up couldn’t fix. 

He opened the door wide open and greeted the person at the door with a yawn. “ You should really get more sleep Micheals” came the deep voice that could only belong to one man. The Undertaker. Once again he managed to find him at one of his worst moments. Maybe that’s his hobby, trying to find Shawn Micheals at his worst. “Hunter is sleeping, so if you could maybe yell at me at another time?” Shawn mumbled wondering if it was still even okay to act friendly to The Undertaker or if he was just gonna punch him in the face. He was nervously rubbing his arm. A nervous habit he thought he had quit a long time ago. 

The Undertaker just gave him a conflicted look beige taking a step closer to Shawn and he flinched. He was expecting a good beating and then waking up Hunter and then Hunter getting a good beating and then it would be a bloody mess. He cringed at the clean up after that event. Instead of beating the life out of Shawn, The Undertaker simply shook his head and put an amused smile on his face. “ I’m not that mad Shawn.” He said it in the same tome he would playfully scone Shawn whenever he said anything sexual. It brought him back to the days where he didn’t have to worry about Jeff Hardy taking The Undertaker away from him. Oh how much he misses those days. 

“You’re not? How? I broke your heart and almost killed Jeff” Shawn said not even bothering to think at the moment. He didn’t understand how The Undertaker could be so tolerant of his bullshit. At least having The Undertaker be with Jeff would make him more happy than him with Shawn. He just brought a bunch of unneeded shit to The Undertakers feet. The Undertaker seemed a bit taken back but quickly regained his composure. “Shawn, you did hurt me but I miss you and your dumb jokes and I wonder if I made the right choice leaving you. Don’t get me wrong you made a dumb decision that night but you make me happy.” The Undertaker went on looking more emotional than Shawn has ever seen him. Shawn could feel so many emotions at once urging him to do something, to kiss him, to scream I love you or both. He wanted to prove to The Undertaker he could do so much better and he will change for the other man. That was before The Undertaker went on “Here’s the thing Shawn, I think I might like Jeff too.” He said more quietly this time almost as if he’s surprised himself at this. 

“Why haven’t you beat my ass for almost jumping him then?” Shawn asked, as he now prepared for some sort of pain. The Undertaker used to be so protective of him before he didn’t even mind ruffing some assholes up. He cared for Shawn so deeply, he could feel the dumb tears start to swell in his eyes. He hoped he didn’t cry right now, he was always a ugly cryer. He would let it all out at once and he’d try to talk through his sobs, it wasn’t a pretty picture. He had managed to fuck this all up once again. Maybe love is overrated. 

“Because i still love you, Shawn” and with that the conversation ended with The Undertaker tipping Shawn’s head up and kissing him. 

The situation just got a lot more tricky.


	3. I need to be saved too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More looking at Jeff’s point of view and damn do I love this story,, I’m having a fun time

Jeff and The Undertakers relationship was a bit different then anything Jeff’s had before. Jeff was a lost puppy following Mark around hoping to get closer to the other man. Even after his brothers warnings, but when had Matt ever been right? Not now that’s for sure. They’re relationship oddly worked. Mark being supportive of practically everything Jeff does and Jeff being a bright light in The Undertakers life. 

It was different then what he has? Had? With Shawn. The relationship wasn’t as loud the one with Shawn. Its soft and almost angelic in a way, Mark always feel more kinder with Jeff around. Hell even Glenn has pointed out his soft spot for Jeff. It felt nice at the end of the day having Jeff only have eyes for him. Shawn is always a player even in a relationship he would flirt around and leave The Undertaker exhausted. Unlike Shawn, Jeff seemed glued to Mark even skipping rides with his brother in favor of tagging along with The Undertaker. His colored hair and bright eyes made The Undertaker feel something so different. He wanted so badly to have the best time with the Undertaker.

At the end of the day The Undertaker could always go home and come to bed with Jeff. So it was no wonder that The Undertaker started questioning if he really wanted to get back together with Shawn. I mean of course he did but he also couldn’t just lose Jeff like this. He’s been keeping him way more at calm lately even with the other wrestlers. Its like The Undertaker is stuck in this spell whenever Jeff comes along. A weakness even. That’s why he knew he would have to make a visit to Matt’s hotel room knowing Jeff would be there. Jeff deserves just as much comfort as he given Shawn an hour prior.

He had texted Matt moments before to ask for his hotel room, luckily the Older Hardy brother didn’t give up much of a fight. He sighed as he knocked on the door and was quickly greeted By Matt, he looked down right tired. Jeff must have came to him as soon as the Shawn situation had happened. “Mark I trust you, fix this” Matt said firmly but The Undertaker could see a small speck of trust in his eyes. That’s all he needed as he walked in while Matt walked out. He was greeted by one Jeff Hardy laying on his bed with tons of blankets on him. His face was hidden face first in the mattress. 

“Pretty boy?”   
Mark already sat down near him on the bed as he waiters for Jeff to acknowledge him. He knew the younger man was upset and it made him upset. He didn’t expect to feel this much pain seeing Jeff that way. God dammit Shawn. Jeff flinched and barley lifted his head and that was enough for The Undertaker to turn him over. His face was red and tears fresh on his cheeks. A terrible site that Mark swore he never ever wanted to see. The younger moved away from his touch and sat against the bed board looking away from him. The Undertaker just moved even closer to the other man, going forward to clean his tears away. That finally forcing Jeff to look at the Undertaker

“ I guess you’re back together with Shawn now huh? It was.... A lot of fun while it lasted” The younger man whimpered and right then and there, The Undertaker felt his heart break truly. The man sounded so destroyed by this and that’s simply something The Undertaker wouldn’t have. If it had been anyone else who upset Jeff this way he would have already had them dead, although Jeff would probably said it was okay all through it, but it was Shawn. He couldn’t hurt Shawn. Maybe that’s finally his down fall after all. These two boys will be the end of him one way or another. His heart was being pulled in both directions.

“I’m not”   
He said quietly as he moved to pull the man into his lap and comfort him properly. He rubbed his back while he though of his words. He would need to be really picky on what words he chose with Jeff. The man is sensitive and The Undertaker knew that all too well. Jeff’s head peered up questionably as if he couldn’t believe what The Undertaker was saying. He had only barely started dating The Undertaker and yet he hadn’t chose Shawn? Shawn the man he’s been dating way longer than he’s even known Jeff. This can’t be right. You’re not back with Shawn?” He asks looking up at him and Mark swears his heart melted as soon as he saw the puppy eyes Jeff gave him. How could he ever let go of him? He wanted to keep him by his side forever. 

“It’s complicated right now Jeff, but I hope you know I want you. I love you” he mutters more to himself as Jeff places his face into The Undertakers neck. He could hear and feel his breathing, his tears long gone and more at peace with the situation. His hands wrapped around Mark as if he’s afraid to let go of him. Along with his legs wrapped around his wait too. The man was so vulnerable and all The Undertaker could do was confirm he wanted Jeff more than anything. “ You love the both of us?” Jeff whispered back and The Undertaker barely let his head nod. Somehow he knew that Jeff would take this way better than Shawn did. Jeff knew how tricky emotions are and didn’t give him any judgement. He loves the man way too much to do anything rash. 

“That, but also I cant imagine my life without you. I know it’s messy but Jeff I want you so bad, will you stay?” The Undertaker held his breath for the first time in a while. He really didn’t want to go back to life without Jeff, it would be dark again for Mark. Although Shawn could make it brighter he still didn’t know if Shawn is going to change anytime soon. By losing Jeff he could end up by himself in the end. He wasn’t sure he is ready for that risk anytime soon. 

“ You know you always have me, Mark”  
He let out his breath and gripped Jeff closer to him. Lord he didn’t know what he had ever done to deserve someone as great as Jeff but he thanked God for it. The man always knew just what to do, they clicked. Mark finally pulled back from the embrace and laid a warm kiss on Jeff’s lips of course to leading to making out. The same lips that had kissed Shawn not too long ago. Jeff let go with a looney grin his old self finally back. The Undertaker couldn’t contain his own small smile. All was missing was a certain heart breaker next to him poking and whining next to him. Then that would be perfect, too bad he can’t have it all. 

“I know I do”   
Mark mentally felt himself finally calm down these whole two days have been hectic. Finding out that Shawn still loved him and even went to confront Jeff was one thing. Another was finding out Jeff still wanted to be with him even with The Undertakers mixed feelings and Shawn’s little show. Although he couldn’t help the thought at the back of his head knowing that he would have to pick one of them soon and it wouldn’t be pretty at all. He didn’t even wanna think about it at the moment. He just wanted to cheer up Jeff up but Jeff wasn’t having that. 

“Have you talked to Shawn yet?”   
He had a pretty knowing smile on his lips as he messed with The Undertakers hair. Probably one of his favorite things about The Undertaker, especially when he dyed it. He liked how at anytime Mark would let him braid his hair or just run his hands through it. Sure he had long hair too but it didn’t feel the same as Mark’s hair. 

He wondered if he could get The Undertaker to dye his hair a crazy color one day. That’s a thought for another today as right now we have a Shawn problem. Was Jeff worried? Sorta, he’s intimidated by Shawn but having The Undertaker by your side makes everyone look like a baby. Not Shawn though because when it comes to Shawn, The Undertaker becomes much weaker. Then again he’s been here a lot more to Mark then Shawn has. Jeff almost felt guilty for being mean to Shawn in his head. He was never the one to be rough even if he was pushed too. Kinda funny considering his job but the point stays. 

“Yes I did he’s being a baby about the whole thing plus he’s gonna come by later because he owes you an apology”   
The Undertaker replied as it was his turn to lean his head into Jeff’s neck while the other brushed his hands through The Undertakers locks of hair. He always found it relaxing and amusing how much Jeff loves his hair. He’d pull and braid and simply run his hands through it just for fun. It was a comfort at this point. 

On to the Shawn situation, he hadn’t really informed Shawn that Jeff would be there but he hoped the other felt bad enough to not try to take out Jeff again. He didn’t want to have to come between a fight between the two. Two totally different people to Mark and overall, he knew they would explode if given the chance at each other. He was less worried about Jeff fighting but more of Shawn. That boy is something else when he’s jealous and mad, almost unrecognizable. 

“ He won’t like try to kill me right?”   
The Undertaker couldn’t help but laugh of course Jeff could read right through him, one of the boys many talents. The Undertaker would give it to him that he always seemed to have some sort of idea of what was running through Marks head.   
“I wouldn’t let him put a hand on you” The Undertaker replied comforting the other man. I mean all he had to do was make sure Shawn didn’t try any stupid shit. Oh who was he kidding? Shawn always does stupid shit, it’s his brand after all. He just hoped he wouldn’t act too harsh to Jeff. 

“ Love you Mark” 

“Love you Jeff


	4. Not a valid chapter lmao

Do y’all ever sit down and start writing a 4th part to a fanfic and realize,,, Shawn Micheals right now is bald, he has no hair , it’s all gone . HES BALD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry idek why I’m posting this but I couldn’t stop thinking about it also I am fr writing the 4th part and it’s gonna be some fun yall


	5. too much pleasure is pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write this in mostly one sitting so hope y’all like this,, idek where I’m going with this but I love this story

To say The Undertaker is nervous about Shawn and Jeff meeting again would be an understatement. He knew if anything went wrong that he would have to pick a side. One of the last things he wanted to do to either men. He hoped Shawn wouldn’t let his anger and jealously control the situation. He was knocked out of thought as Jeff snuggled closer to his chest. The two men had been lying down in bed together with Jeff on his naked chest. He’s always so affectionate after sex, it made Mark feel so much warmer whenever the man attached himself to him. He hoped he never would have to give this up. As much as he would love to stay in bed with Jeff, he knew Shawn would be here soon. 

As much as The Undertaker loves Jeff, he loves Shawn just as much to know he would hate seeing, his ex boyfriend together with another man. He slowly attempted to move Jeff’s arm off of his chest and go for the shower. He smelled like sex and felt stressed even with his talk with Jeff, he still felt uncertain about the situation. “Where ya going?” Came a quiet voice right as he managed to get off the small bed. He turned around to see Jeff’s eyes were still closed and his face is in a pile of pillows. If he hadn’t heard him speak, he wouldn’t have thought he was awake. Jeff always reminded him of a confused kitty as soon as he’s awoken from his sleep. The man couldn’t be more adorable. 

“ I have to shower baby, Shawn’s gonna be here soon.” Jeff didn’t seem to register that as he just groaned and patted the spot near him for The Undertaker to get back in bed with him. “ I don’t want you to leave me” Jeff mumbled back only half awake, and it’s as if the words stabbed a bit at Mark’s heart remembering that he could end up hurting Jeff’s heart soon. It made him feel sick, he knew behind those words that Jeff is just as nervous as Mark is. Jeff didn’t want to go back to having his brother be his sole company. Jeff wanted nothing more than to just keep The Undertaker to himself. He wanted to be able to be selfish for once. 

He wanted to just be the winner, just this once. He wanted to know that someone would stick with him and he could be able to finally live normally. As these thoughts came they quickly left knowing that Marks happiness is on the line. He would never take The Undertaker away from someone he loves especially considering the only people he truly trust are few these days. He needed to be stable too even if it meant being with Shawn. Even if it meant being without Jeff. 

Jeff starts to hate the look of long dirty blonde hair and cocky attitudes. 

He mentally groans knowing that Mark won’t come back to bed with him. He feels like he’s already starting to lose at an unfair battle. He’s got to stay positive though, even if it’s fruitless he doesn’t want to lose The Undertaker without a fight. “Kisses before you shower?” He asked deciding compromising was his best choice at the given time. He didn’t get a reply instead he heard quiet footsteps approach him and kiss his forehead before tucking his strands of hair behind his ear. He dumbly smiled even as Mark walked to start a shower, even the small things left Jeff feeling like he’s falling even more in love. Its always the small things between them, the things that nobody notices but them. Its what makes Jeff and The Undertaker’s relationship so special. The small things gave him more confidence in himself and mostly made him feel so very loved. 

He wondered if Shawn ever had anything like that with The Undertaker. Nothing wrong with being curious about Mark and Shawn’s old relationship he decides as he yanks himself out of bed. He looked truly like a mess, he still had his natural bed head and he was squinting at everything. He signed as he grabbed a brush and began going through his locks of hair. By the time The Undertaker was out of the shower and dressed, Jeff had managed to get his hair decent and was applying some eyeliner while The Undertaker watched from behind him. He always did love it when the other man watched him do his make up or brush his hair. It felt nice having someone take interest in what you do instead of shaming you. The Undertaker never even gave him a dirty look for applying too much make up or having too much hair dye. He accepted him as he is even if he was nothing like that himself. 

Every once in a while while applying his light make up his eyes would wonder to the mirror and he’d catch Mark’s eyes looking right back at him and a small smile on his lips. He would always smile back, even if he was applying lip gloss that would surely mess up his master piece. “How do I look?” Jeff asked as he did a quick spin and turned to face The Undertaker with a huge grin on his face. He’s always been proud of his make up skills but he just wanted to hear what The Undertaker wanted to say mostly. He always loves when the other man compliments him, it makes Jeff feel soft and loved. “ Prettier than all the stars combined” The deadman replies standing up to kiss the shorter man. He gladly returned the kiss as his hands looked around The Undertaker’s neck. Its all so perfect well till there was a knock on the door. He mentally prepared himself for Shawn and unhooked his hands from The Undertaker’s neck, he knew all too well he looked nervous as fuck. He was never good at controlling his anxiety so he hoped this whole thing could be over with fast. 

Its not that he was scared of Shawn? Or maybe he is? Jeff hadn’t quite figured that one out but he knew he didn’t want to go answer that door. Somehow Mark figures that out and went walking right towards the door. He pulled the door slightly opened and began whispering to the person outside the door. Meanwhile Jeff himself was trying to not show his full blown panic as he sat on his bed and tapped his foot. He count the patterns of taps he would make on the floor while taking deep breaths. 

At this point he didn’t even know why he’s nervous technically The Undertaker is his boyfriend. Shawn just randomly came into the picture after the break up and yet he felt himself get light hearted. Maybe he should have called Matt to come handle this for him. Matt was always good at solving his problems even as children. Perhaps it wasn’t too late to call or text Matt and drag him over here. Once he hears the panic in Jeff’s voice he’ll come tumbling for him. Man did that seem really nice at the moment. What used to bother him about his brother now seemed rather warming. 

He was ushered out of his thoughts as one Shawn Micheals came walking into his hotel room. Mark followed right behind him as if he’s making sure Shawn doesn’t kill him straight away. He gave Shawn a grimace before trying to fix his face into a smile. He’s sure The Undertaker would appreciate if he at least tried to act nice to Shawn. Before anyone could say anything the awkward silence settled in partnered with a high tension that Jeff hated. He could not handle quietness not even for a minute. Matt would tell stories of how he used to even talk to himself to keep himself entertained. 

“ Go on Shawn, I think you have something to say to Jeff” The Undertaker finally said as he must have noticed that Shawn’s not gonna speak soon. He did notice that The Undertaker brought Shawn closer to him with his hand on Shawn’s back. Surprisingly Shawn didn’t even have a red face or anything he looked indifferent for the most part in Jeff’s mind. “ I’m sorry Hardy, I reacted in Mark’s words ‘irresponsible’ Ow okay- I’m just sorry Jeff” Jeff couldn’t help the actual smile that pressed his lips as The Undertaker hit the back of Shawn’s head for the comment. 

This couldn’t be too bad right? He could just accept Shawn’s apology and he can go home and he’ll never have to see him again. The end happily ever after. He turned his head to The Undertaker and back at Shawn before finally responding, “ Its all okay in my book” With that Shawn seemed to be relived and let his shoulders fall, he seemed way more relaxed. The Undertaker right next to him simply rolled his eyes and gave Shawn a quick smack on the shoulder. Which he only replied by giving him a wink as he straightened up. Jeff decided to ignore the wink, he would pick and chose his battles and this is not one he’s gonna chose. 

“ Well now that that’s over, let’s go home Mark? “ Shawn said grinning up at The Undertaker and Jeff stretched his jaw knowing that The Undertaker would never agree to that. At least not without telling Jeff first about it. After all he is Jeff’s current boyfriend and not Shawn’s. He’s not worried about it he tells himself over and over again. He does trust The Undertaker with all his might. “ Shawn..” The Undertaker warned but before he even had the chance to finish that sentence Jeff decided now is his time to butt in. “ My boyfriend is staying here, but maybe you can catch him another time?” Jeff responds sweetly as he gave Shawn a big bright fake smile. After so many years of that smile he had managed to perfectly show it. Lets just say he loved the way Shawn’s smirk disappeared and the urge to beat up Jeff increased. Although Jeff is usually never mean he does have his moments where he can be down right wicked.

Mark raised an eyebrow at Jeff and signed as he was about to talk to Jeff. Shawn decided to butt in this time of course- “ Well you see Hardy, I can’t do that because your boyfriend loves my a-“ 

“ ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU” Mark finally announced at both men with sterns eyes. Shawn has always been the jealous type but he didn’t expect Jeff to be jealous as well. It was definitely new, usually Jeff could bite his tongue and control himself. It made The Undertaker wonder how much the younger Hardy truly does love him. He turned to look at Shawn and then at Jeff, they both had totally different reactions to The Undertaker’s outburst. Shawn is starring hard at the wall while trying to control his anger meanwhile Jeff had a guilty look and tapped his foot lightly at the carpet. He wanted so badly to comfort both men but he knew he had to put his foot down before things get harsh. 

“ Here is what we’re doing since you are both acting like babies, We’re all staying here and if you disagree the door is there.” The Undertaker said calmly looking throughly at both men and Shawn’s face turned to hurt and then sealing it off as surprise instead. Meanwhile Jeff is biting down at his bottom lip and nodding to the agreement. “ Can l hear some agreement?” Mark went on hoping both men would just agree so he could get to sleep. He was already so tired, he just wanted to lay down with Shawn or Jeff? It didn’t even matter at this point. Jeff spoke up first “ I can do that” and the both of them looked at Shawn. He didn’t seem as ready to do this as Jeff did. His history with Mark made it harder for him to agree to this. “ Come on Shawn, you know I want you here too” He prompted Shawn as he went to sit next to Jeff in which the younger Hardy leaned his head against The Undertaker’s shoulder. He must be just as tired as Mark is as his eyes threatened to close shut. “ Mark, Fine okay whatever” Shawn huffed feeing aggravated and jealous beyond needed. He made sure to calm a bit down as he sat down next to Mark. He felt like he’s already losing him. Maybe his stubbornness would be the end of him. He’s sure of it and even Hunter is sure of it. 

When he finally looked over at the Hardy kid, he’s fast asleep on Mark’s shoulder. His hand wrapped around Marks waist as the man himself watches over him. He notices Shawn starring but says nothing. He finally lays back and sighs, how did he get himself in this position? He’s never gonna drink again he swore. Well if he manages to get Mark to date him again then he’s definitely never drinking again. If he doesn’t get Mark then he’s not sure what he’ll do. He swears to himself that, that will never happen. “ How long have you guys been dating?” Shawn finally asks sitting up and finally deciding to slip off his shoes and get comfortable. He doesn’t know why he wants to hurt himself by listening to Mark speak about Jeff but he decides that’s the only thing to really talk about right now. 

“ Mhm? A month after we broke up, he reminded me of you in some ways and in another’s not at all” Shawn didn’t know how to react to that instead he huffed again and slipped into the covers waiting for Mark and the kid to do the same. The kid really did seduce Mark as soon as he had the chance but then again who wouldn’t? Mark is basically the best boyfriend anybody could really ask for. When Shawn’s angry and throwing a fit, Mark always knows what to do to calm him down. He always knows when to just let Shawn win at stupid board games and he knows Shawn’s favorite protein shake and how much he would kill for a hamburger at any time of the day. Mark always did know him so well regardless of the situation they were in. This one is no different even as he tucks a sleeping Jeff in bed with a kiss to his forehead and attempts to squeeze in the middle. Shawn Can imagine Hunter laughing at his stupid ass right now, doing all of this for Mark and yet it all seemed worth it for him. Maybe he’s truly lost it. 

“ You know I still love you Shawn” 

“ And the Hardy kid too” 

“ You know Jeff said the same thing earlier.” 

“ Mark, Ive always been bad at my feelings but I don’t want you to go please” 

“ I know Shawn, I’m not leaving you okay? I’m right here” 

“ I don’t mind the kid but man Mark I’m sorry for everything I did” 

“ Shawn are you crying” 

“No I’m not I haven’t cried since I was nineteen you know-“ 

Then out of no where a smaller arm removed itself from Marks waist to Shawn’s hand. Just barely pressing his arm to Shawn’s finger tips. Shawn felt a slight gasp escape his lips as he felt himself get so confused at the younger mans action. 

“it’s gonna be okay Shawn” Mumbled the Hardy boy before yawning and snuggling closer to Mark. He avoided eye contact with Mark but not bothering to move his hand. Somehow he felt some peace at this and feeling himself become drowsy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway see y’all in a week for the next update lmao


	6. Im no good at goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark makes a choice and the best one in his opinion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can u tell I was in a bad mood while writing this 💀💀💀

“Good morning baby” Is the first thing Shawn hears as he tries to go back to sleep. He’s never been a morning person, in fact he would rather spend the whole day in bed resting. Mark never minded that, he would always stay in bed with him or linger near him. Nobody else ever did that for him. When he finally decides to open his eyes he sees Mark is more so turned to Jeff and is whispering to him quietly. 

He ignores the slight jealously in his head, he can’t afford to let his ego get in the way right now. Instead of saying anything Shawn instead decided to wrap his arm around Mark’s waist and get closer to him. He was already asleep when Mark looked over at him. Much too busy dreaming of a future that he could have with the other man. As per usual Mark doesn’t wake him up knowing the other mans agenda all too well. So it does kinda take him by surprise when he’s waken up by Mark holding him over his shoulder. He began squirming and trying to process the whole situation. It looked like they are in the hotel lobby? But how did they get there? Last time he checked they were in Hardy’s room. He finally stopped moving as he felt Mark’s hand pat at his back. An almost comforting movement. 

“ About time you woke up, pretty boy” Mark commented teasingly as he attempted to remember which floor Shawn’s room is in. He kept getting it mixed up with his own room floor number. He briefly wondered if that was a sign they should just go to his room and just be alone. The thought fades just as he thinks of it. Technically he’s with Jeff and he’s not the type to cheat on his partners ever. He remembered Jeff and felt guilt at what he was doing. He didn’t want to hurt anyone but it seems like it doesn’t even matter. 

Regardless that didn’t stop his heart from fluttering when he felt Shawn smile against his back. Nicknames always made Shawn melt in anyone’s arms especially Mark’s. Mark always knew just when to add it in and make him fall harder for him. Mark couldn’t even remember the last time he called Shawn anything other than “Cheating Bastard” and “Asshole” in the last few weeks. Even with saying all those words at him, Shawn always came back. Mark had been his new home for him, his new family and he wasn’t about to let that go. Shawn knew that Mark was only hurting when he said all that stuff to him so he would often try to turn things around. Nobody had ever tried to do that for Mark. Shawn is willing to give him the hard truths and realities when they were dating. 

Shawn knew when he would have to be strong so Mark could be weak. The nostalgia comes flooding back to Mark and he physically feels himself drawn back to Shawn. A desire to go back to those days. He imagines it, Matt replaced by Hunter and no early mornings with coffee instead replaced with sleeping beside the heart break kid. He imagines Shawn’s ever so sly comments and winks as they drive to stadium. He imagines Shawn ever so lightly flicking his forehead whenever he would tease him too much. He imagines being in bed and he turns around but it’s not Shawn. Instead it’s silk colored hair and slightly tanned skin curled up next to him. How could he ever forget Jeff? 

“You know I enjoy my beauty rest” Shawn comments lightly as he knocks Mark straight out of his thoughts. Almost making Mark wish he could just force the man to be quiet. He instead just rolls his eyes at Shawn’s comment and finally approaches Shawn’s hotel room. It felt like he had been looking way longer then he should have been. Yet he still did it for Shawn. It was silent for a moment as Shawn let his head drop, much too occupied with too many things. Of course though in typical Shawn Micheals behavior he’d kill the silence. “ Why aren’t we in bed?” Mark shook his head at that and bargain to open the door to Shawn’s hotel room. He had always kept it unlocked dumbly enough, he can hear Shawn saying in the back of his head “ What if someone special drops by” he would groan as Mark would get ready for bed near him. Shawn was never the brightest one. Mark loves him regardless.

“ Jeff went out with his brother to do some shit, so I decided I would at least drop you off at your hotel room.” Mark admitted as he turned around and closed the door once stepping inside. He walked closer to the bed and carefully dropped Shawn on it. He felt himself give a slight groan in relief even with as petite Shawn is, he’s getting older and can’t handle the same pressure. He wondered if Jeff would tell Matt what is going on between them. Hell he knew that Matt should know about what’s happening, so he can support his brother and probably kick Mark’s ass. He knows from past experiences that Matt can and will fight on his brothers behalf. He doesn’t blame the other man he would do the same for Jeff and yet here he is. He really doesn’t deserve sweet, innocent and loving Jeff. 

“Stay with me? We could have a hella fun time” Shawn says as he winks at Mark and he feels like nothing has changed. Maybe this is all a Dream and he’ll wake up to Shawn next to him and he’ll pass by Jeff Hardy and he’ll do the whole avoiding his eyes thing that everyone who isn’t Glenn or Shawn do. Deep in his heart he knows that isn’t gonna happen and even deeper in his heart he knows he doesn’t want that to happen. Because truly? He’s fallen for Jeff hard, and it’s not Jeff because when you start dating Jeff you don’t get just him you also get Matt. He didn’t even mind Matt anymore in fact he found himself asking for his advice on things. 

He’s never had really close relationship like this nonetheless with someone like Jeff. Then suddenly one day he’s waking up and going to eat breakfast with Matt and Jeff. Its a normal day, he had fit Matt and Jeff into his life. He looked at Shawn and wondered how his loud persona could fit in his seemingly quiet life again. He wondered if he ever had fit in his life. Hell he wonders if he himself ever fit in Shawn’s life. 

“ You know I can’t” he responds and he senses that he responded way too seriously as Shawn sits up. His smile going more into a neutral look. He always hated when Shawn did that, it meant that he was either gonna expose one of Mark’s flaws or he’d taken teasing way too far with him. Regardless of the situation he really didn’t like that face. Mark knows he can’t escape, he can’t run away like he might have done months ago. Instead he sits in the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. He felt the bed move as Shawn came to sit right next to him. Shawn must be debating what to say or how to say it because he hears muttering under his breath. 

Shawn can come up with anything on the spot but when it came down to emotional shit like this he needed time to think. He’s always nervous he would say the wrong thing and he often tells Mark this. Mark used to smile at him and tell him that he could never say anything worse then what he’s heard from him. They would both laugh as Shawn would jokingly punch his shoulder and kiss Mark’s lip. How the past comes back to bite you in the ass sometimes. “ I missed you, Mark. More then I’ve missed a lot of people” Somehow he wants to say a lot more to that, he wants to scream the same thing at Shawn. He wants to hold him and tell him he misses him too and just forget everything just for today. He doesn’t do that, he can’t anymore. Instead he simply gives Shawn a nod he lightly hears Shawn rub his hands together. He had much more to say, Mark could tell. Mark simply just didn’t know if he wanted to hear what else Shawn is planning to tell him. 

“ I know, I have no right to come in between you and the kid, but fuck Mark you can’t just throw away all we had? I’m selfish Mark, you knew that from the start” Mark Can year Shawn’s voice crack near the end, that was not something he was expecting. He rarely sees Shawn cry unless it’s tear from laughing at him or Hunter. Almost never from something that actually saddens him. The sound makes him jolt up and look at the heartbreak kid. The nickname seemed to be very fitting these days. The blonde was staring straight ahead and he saw blobs of tears drift down his cheeks. “ I’m selfish and I want you Mark” he whispers the last part as he ruthlessly tries to clean the tears of his face. He’s even shivering even with the weather being as hot it is. Maybe Mark was wrong about Shawn. Maybe everyone is a bit wrong about Shawn. 

Shawn didn’t fit in his life, His life adjusted for Shawn, he adjusted for Shawn. You couldn’t simply have Shawn fit in your life it’s impossible. You have to adjust to the firework of a man and if you can’t he’ll leave. The words seemingly ringed in his ears “selfish” he can hear it clear in Shawn’s voice. Shawn is selfish. 

Shawn wants to fit in Mark’s life regardless of it all. 

Mark and Shawn don’t say anything for a while with Mark only hearing the slight sniffs from Shawn as he wrapped his arms around Shawn. Things would be easier later he thought quietly to himself. He heard Shawn’s light snores and he took this as a moment to go. He carefully slipped the blanket on Shawn and went for the door. He needed space to think. Just for a little bit.

Mark can’t get the word selfish out of his head as he tries to go for a walk to clear his mind. He can’t stop thinking of Shawn, everyone’s always had different opinions on Shawn. Yes at times Shawn can be too much that never stopped Mark from loving Shawn so much. To hear Shawn admit his flaws struck him straight on. Selfish, selfish, selfish, selfish-

S e l f i s h 

Everyone had it all wrong, it was never Shawn that was selfish. It was himself and in every situation he realizes that Shawn had never been the problem. He feels himself slightly shake at the realization. Everything was going so fast for him and he wondered if he could ever have a minute to breath. 

“ Mark?” He snaps out of his trance when he hears a familiar voice. He must have been out for way too long because he sees a worried shirtless Jeff Hardy. His head screams at him that he managed to mess up again. He takes one look at Jeff and he comes up and hugs him tightly and call Mark can do is feel the warmth of Jeff. He’s wearing his usual perfume but it feels especially nice today. Reminds him of a warmth he hasn’t felt in a while. He wonders how he could ever go on without Jeff. 

The sweet boy next door with a twist, why would he ever want Mark? He would probably never know. 

He doesn’t care though because what’s important is Jeff is here. He cares about him and suddenly his mind does go blank. Because Jeff makes him forget about every worrying thing in the world. He could stand here forever just holding Jeff as he leans down and tries to relax into Jeff. “What’s wrong, baby?” Jeff asks now sounding even more concerned with the other man. And at that very moment he knew what he has to do. He looks up at Jeff and gives him a kiss on the lips one to remember. Jeff smiles back at him, the smile that reaches his eyes and he’s happy. 

He’ll be even happier soon.

He doesn’t say anything instead he grabbed his hand and dragged him. Jeff didn’t ask anymore question instead deciding to follow Mark. 

He closes his eyes as he looks at Shawn’s room and tries to collect his thoughts. He reminded himself that he can’t be selfish and he’s doing the best thing. Its what all three of them deserve. He looks from Jeff and Shawn and back at Jeff and then back at- “ Well, What’s going on Mark?” Shawn finally asked as he had been pulled from his bath to come to the Hardy boy’s room to talk to Mark. He had been told that Mark had finally made a final solution. He hoped his talk with Mark earlier might have influenced him to at least re-consider Shawn. 

He doesn’t even what he’ll do if he picks Jeff. Maybe he’ll just cry and retire and eat ice cream. 

“ I’m sorry, I haven’t been the best boyfriend to you Jeff. You remember when we met? You were like a puppy next to me.” He smiles a little at Jeff and the man looks like he wants to correct Mark on the first part. He knows Jeff all too well to know that the other man wants to comfort him. It wasn’t his time to do that, Jeff does enough of that already. He turned to Shawn and went on, “ I’m sorry Shawn, for running from our relationship and being an ass after it. Not that you didn’t deserve it but” Mark couldn’t help the last part as Shawn grinned right back at him. Man the two of them we’re truly making this hard for him. He wonders in another life if he gets a better choice then this. 

“ And that’s why I decided that none of you deserve me. Jeff, you’re so kind and pretty and you care so much thank you. Shawn? You are so selfless I don’t know what you ever saw on me.” Mark finished up and he saw Jeff’s eyes turn straight to hurt and he saw Shawn get angry and sad. He knew what he was gonna get and he could already hear Jeff’s quiet sobs while Shawn yelled and made his emotions heard. “ No, Mark what the fuck?? You’ve treated me better then anyone I’ve known. Please don’t do this to me. I can understand if you want to go on with Jeff but this isn’t right” Shawn insisted as he went straight to Mark and tried to tug at Marks heart strings. Mark simply shook his head as he avoided Shawn instead going for the door. “ Don’t leave me Mark” he heard Jeff whimper as he turns to look at him. He wonders if it’s always gonna hurt now when he sees Jeff. 

“ You guys deserve someone better than me. I hope you both find it” he calmly says as he quickly walks out and he finally lets himself feel the pain. He feels like he’s dying as he half way runs to his hotel room. He can’t get the images of the two he loves the most crying. 

He knows it’s for the best but damn did it have to hurt this much? If it’s the best why does it hurt so much?


	7. Hi sorry

Hi guys sorry I’ve been gone for so long I thought I was gonna end it there but idk, i feel like i Can do better plus i have another Shawn/Mark fic coming up so be looking for that. Idk what I’m gonna do next but i know I can’t end it like this


End file.
